


Regina gets a Spanking

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Regina gets a spanking.





	

A murmur of “I’m feeling a little submissive tonight” had Emma hauling Regina face down over her lap. 

Emma squeezed her ass, rubbed, and then gave several sharp smacks. Regina groaned and squirmed. Next were thudding smacks, hitting the sweet spot, then grabbing her ass hard, digging in her fingers. Regina mmnnhhhed out loud, and Emma spanked her again sharp and hard

“You’re making me so wet,” Regina gasped, moving her hips a bit and gripping Emma’s leg hard.

Emma slid her hand up, brushed fingertips along her pussy, and then spanked again with the wet hand. “Yep, definitely wet.”


End file.
